


Paradise

by KHansen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier | Dandelion in Lingerie, Laughter During Sex, M/M, No dub-con though, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Under-negotiated Kink, no beta we die like stregobor fucking should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen
Summary: ‘Hey! I had a lot of fun the other night and was hoping you might want to come over for a rim com tonight?’“Oh,” Eskel sounds amused, “he probably meant–”“He wants you to eat him out while he tells you jokes.” Lambert interrupts.-A misunderstanding of a typo results in Geralt showing up to Jaskier's place in a pair of gray sweatpants two sizes too small with a bottle of lube in hand when Jaskier just wanted to watch a movie. At least, that's what Geralt thinks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 257





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Bards of Geraskier discord server who came up with this idea, it was hilarious and I wrote 4.3k in 3 hours because of it

_ 'Hey! I had a lot of fun the other night and was hoping you might want to come over for a rim com tonight?’ _

Geralt’s thumbs hover over the keys of his phone, trying to determine what an appropriate response to Jaskier’s text would be. He met the man through some mutual friends and they had, surprisingly, hit it off. Jaskier’s smart and funny, if a bit of a blabber mouth, but it’s alright since Geralt is fairly quiet and stoic. He prefers listening to speaking, honestly, and Jaskier talks enough for the both of them. 

They had gone on a group outing a few nights ago– bowling, one of Geralt’s least favorite things to do– and only Jaskier’s ineptitude with a bowling ball saved Geralt’s night, the both of them laughing over every gutterball he threw. Since then they’ve kept in touch via text.

Leading to Geralt’s current predicament: he’s not sure what a rim com is.

“Careful, pretty boy, if you think any harder you’re gonna be blowing smoke out of your ears.” Lambert’s brash voice almost startles Geralt as his brothers get home from walking the dogs. Roach and Scorpion are panting as they sprint to the kitchen, the wet sounds of tongues lapping at water echoing out of the open door. 

Geralt huffs in mild frustration, “Jaskier’s inviting me over, but I can’t figure out what it is he wants to do.”

“What did he say?” Eskel asks curiously, leaning against the back of the couch and reading over Geralt’s shoulder. Lambert joins him, flanking Geralt’s other shoulder. “Oh,” Eskel sounds amused, “he probably meant–”

“He wants you to eat him out while he tells you jokes.” Lambert interrupts. Geralt looks up at his brother in surprise. It’s not an…  _ unappealing _ idea, just an unusual one, he supposes. Jaskier  _ is _ very handsome, and very firmly in the category of “Geralt’s Type”; pretty blue eyes, tall and lean but still fit, and an ass you could bounce a coin off of. Geralt had spent more time than he’d willingly admit staring at Jaskier’s derriere while they were bowling. 

What can he say? The man has a  _ very _ nice ass.

“Okay, cool,” Geralt nods, already replying with a thumbs up emoji. Jaskier’s response is almost instant, a string of blushing smiley faces and an address.

“Wait, Geralt, that’s not–” Eskel tries to speak but Lambert cuts him off again.

“You’d best wear gray sweatpants.”

“Gray sweatpants?” Geralt arches a white eyebrow, “Yennefer would kill me if I ever owned a pair of sweatpants.”

Lambert waves him off, “Lucky for you, I own several. Aiden doesn’t care what I wear.”

“Aiden prefers you in the sweats,” Eskel teases and Lambert makes a rude hand gesture to him.

“What’s the big deal with the gray sweats anyway?” Geralt asks. Lambert leans in and whispers an answer that turns Geralt’s face very red.

He finds himself agreeing anyway.

Two hours later– it was the soonest Jaskier could get off of work– Geralt is standing at the door of a modest apartment, fake flowers woven into a wreath that hangs on the door with some jingling bells. He glances down at the simple outfit Lambert put him in, a tight black tee and the sweats that are two sizes too small, before taking a deep breath and knocking firmly. 

“Just a moment!” Jaskier calls from beyond the wooden barrier and Geralt immediately finds himself relaxing. Jaskier asked for this, he reminds himself, and he’s rather eager for it himself. He hasn’t had a good fuck in some time and both Lambert and Aiden praise Jaskier’s prowess in bed. 

Geralt doesn’t really want to think about why they would know that and is spared that rabbit hole by the quiet footsteps that approach the door. Jaskier opens it with a bright smile that vanishes as his jaw drops, his blue eyes widening in shock and making a soft choking sound.

Geralt feels like there might have been a misstep somewhere.

“G-Geralt! Oh my– Good  _ lord, _ man, do you– Did your mother fuck a  _ horse?” _ Jaskier’s face has steadily turned a dark shade of red as his eyes flicker indecisively between Geralt’s face, shoulders, and crotch. Then, as he realizes what he just said, he slaps a hand over his mouth in mortification. Geralt’s own face is feeling a bit warm himself and he grunts and holds out the bottle of lube Lambert insisted he bring.

“Brought lube.”

Jaskier blinks at it before gingerly taking it from Geralt’s hand, a small giggle bubbling from behind his hand, “Yes, I see that! I– I’m sorry, I swear I’m not laughing at you I just– I’m very confused and more than a little flustered right now, I never imagined you’d be so  _ forward– _ not that that’s a bad thing! Gods know we need more men who know what they want. I just wasn’t expecting, well, all of  _ this!” _ He gestures vaguely towards all of Geralt, who’s starting to feel more than a little embarrassed himself.

“Your text asked if I’d like to join you for a rim com,” Geralt rumbles, resisting the urge to cross his arms childishly, “Lambert told me that was a sex act.”

“Lambert told you what?” Jaskier drags his eyes away from the way the sweats hug Geralt’s thighs. “A rim com…? Oh! Oh, dear, oh no, I must have– I was inviting you over to watch a  _ movie, _ Geralt. You know, like a romantic comedy? Essi recommended me one that she says is absolutely darling and genuinely funny; said it was like Groundhog Day but better.”

“I see,” Geralt wouldn’t particularly mind it if he was Bill Murray right about now and got hit by a train so that he could start the day over again.

“I– we can still… watch it? If you’re amenable?” Jaskier asks uncertainly, seeming determined to keep his eyes focused on Geralt’s face, his pale cheeks still a cherry red. If Geralt weren’t so embarrassed himself he’d find Jaskier’s flustered lack of eloquence charming.

Well, he’s already here. And he wouldn’t mind spending time with Jaskier still, even if they’re not going to have sex. His moderate humiliation closes his throat but Geralt nods, digging his hands deep into the pockets of the sweats. He doesn’t miss how Jaskier’s eyes track the movement, lingering far more than would be appropriate, and how Jaskier’s adam’s apple bobs with a thick swallow. 

Jaskier realizes they’ve been awkwardly standing in silence for a few moments before jolting into action, ripping his eyes away and stepping back to allow Geralt entrance, “Uh, come in! Come in. Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink? Eat?” 

Geralt steps inside and bites his tongue to stop the suggestive reply that comes to mind. Jaskier doesn’t want that right now, clearly, so he’d best leave it be. “No, thank you.”

“Alright, yeah, good. Well, I– not good, I mean– or do I? I’m not actually sure. Umm…” He rubs one flaming cheek and closes the front door, “I mean, if you have a change of heart I’ve wine or water or tea or I think maybe a juice? Prissy brings apple over and I’ve cranberry on hand usually so–”

“Jaskier,” Geralt interrupts his nervous rambling and Jaskier’s eyes snap to him. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

“Right! Yes, yeah, that’s… yes, that’s a good idea. Right on.” Jaskier walks over to the couch and picks up the remote, Geralt following him slowly. Now that Geralt can see the rest of the apartment, Jaskier  _ very _ clearly wasn’t asking for a rim job– if the snacks and cozy blankets weren’t a dead giveaway, Jaskier’s own rather conservative outfit of jeans and a bright jumper is. 

How that didn’t tip Geralt off when Jaskier first opened the door is a mystery considering the way the man dresses on outings. Hell, when Geralt first met Jaskier at a party Aiden was hosting Jaskier had been wearing skin tight red leather pants, black boots, and a flowery silk shirt unbuttoned to his navel. What he’s wearing today is more for comfort than style.

He sits down beside Jaskier, who instantly moves closer and leans into Geralt’s side until Geralt lifts an arm to wrap around the slighter man’s shoulders. This isn’t so bad, he thinks as Jaskier starts the film. It’s called Palm Springs, but that’s probably the only thing he’ll remember because of how nice Jaskier feels tucked up against him. 

His brown hair looks silky and is lightly scented with what smells like chamomile, if Geralt isn’t mistaken. His jumper is soft under Geralt’s fingers, and he can’t resist lightly petting the fabric as he stares at the television. Jaskier gently lays his head against Geralt’s shoulder, his long musician’s fingers settling on Geralt’s muscled thigh. They don’t move closer to the distinct bulge of Geralt’s cock, but neither do they move away. 

Geralt makes it about twenty minutes into the film before he breaks, his embarrassment having faded ages ago. “How much are you enjoying this movie?” Geralt asks quietly, internally cringing at the question. He never claimed to be  _ good _ at talking.

“Hm?” Jaskier sounds distracted and then dismissively says, “Oh, uh, I’m liking it well enough, I suppose.”

Geralt hums. Another pause and then, “And if we didn’t watch it, how would you feel about that?”

Jaskier looks up at him curiously, an adorable little crease folding between his brows, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if I  _ did _ want to–” his eyes have barely flickered down to Jaskier’s pants before Jaskier is heaving a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank gods,  _ yes, _ absolutely.” Jaskier immediately straddles Geralt’s thighs, pulling him into a filthy kiss. Geralt wastes no time in giving as good as he’s getting, groaning appreciatively when Jaskier’s tongue slips past Geralt’s lips.  _ “Gods,  _ pants off right now, fuck,” Jaskier says once they’re panting and out of breath. He gets up and strips off his jumper, tossing it aside. Geralt takes a moment to eye the tattoos Jaskier sports on his torso before he’s being impatiently shooed to remove the sweats. 

Geralt would be a fool to not do as he’s told and stands, Jaskier making a breathy sound of approval. “Fuck, I love a man in gray sweatpants. I didn’t want to assume when you showed up like that– especially when you looked so embarrassed, I’m not someone to take advantage of a person– but I almost wish I–” Jaskier’s rambling is cut short as Geralt removes the sweats, revealing his commando status with the bounce of his half hard cock. “–had…  _ fuck, _ Geralt.” He whispers.

Geralt briefly worries that his…  _ blessing _ of being well-endowed is too much for Jaskier but a glance at the other man’s blushing face tells a different story. Jaskier’s eyes are dark, frozen thumbs hooked in the waistband of his open jeans as the tip of his pink tongue wets his lips. Geralt doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Jaskier is suddenly on his knees before him, looking up pleadingly, “Can I–?”

_ “Yes,” _ Geralt croaks, cock filling the rest of the way with the first touch of Jaskier’s fingers to his sensitive groin, delicately tracing the junction where Geralt’s thighs meet his hips and framing his cock. He gasps quietly as Jaskier presses his lips in a chaste kiss to the side of Geralt’s shaft, briefly nuzzling his nose into the wiry hairs at the base of his cock. 

Jaskier’s long fingers wrap around Geralt’s cock, his thumb only barely touching the tip of his middle finger, and he lightly shivers as he gives Geralt a few dry strokes. Not enough to be uncomfortable and clearly to get an idea of what Jaskier’s working with because he reaches for the lube next, popping the cap and squirting some into his hand. Geralt needs to remember to thank Lambert for telling him to bring it, even if it had sat on the coffee table tauntingly for twenty minutes of a movie he doesn’t think Jaskier was paying much attention to either, if the way Jaskier’s cupping the back of Geralt’s thigh in his dry hand and stripping Geralt’s cock with the slick one like it’s going out of style is any indication.

“You… are a fucking  _ marvel,” _ Jaskier breathes, alternating between fast short strokes and long languid ones, kissing and sucking at Geralt’s hips and the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Geralt opens his mouth to reply when Jaskier blurts out, “I’m clean.”

He doesn’t pause or slow in his ministrations even as Geralt looks down at him in confusion, mind too muddled to make much sense of the declaration. “So am I?”

“Good,” Jaskier nods, “Good, good, good. Excellent. No condom needed for me to do this, then.” 

He then promptly takes Geralt’s cock in his mouth, taking Geralt as deep as he can before he’s gagging and continuing to stroke what he can’t manage to fit with his hand. Geralt lets out a startled shout followed quickly by a deep groan as Jaskier’s tongue runs along the stiff vein beneath his cock up to the fat head. Jaskier swirls his tongue around Geralt’s glans, dipping the tip of it into his slit and Geralt nearly finishes right then.

“Wait,” Geralt gasps, grabbing at the base of his cock. Jaskier stops, pulling off of Geralt’s cock with a lewd  _ pop  _ and looking up at him questioningly. “I– it’s been a while. I don’t want it to end yet.” 

Jaskier nods and gets to his feet, his knees popping. He flushes lightly, ducking his head with a small laugh, “I’m not as young as I used to be, I guess.”

Geralt cups Jaskier’s face in his hands, tilting his chin back up to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. “Who cares?” He murmurs, one hand slipping to the back of Jaskier’s neck and pulling him closer. Jaskier gasps softly and winds his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, careful not to smear lube across Geralt’s skin.

“You are an absolutely phenomenal kisser,” Jaskier sounds a bit dazed when they next part for breath. Geralt chuckles and runs his hands down Jaskier’s bare chest, scratching his fingers through the thick hair that resides there, and Jaskier shivers. Geralt rubs his thumbs over Jaskier’s stiff nipples and he moans, letting his head drop to Geralt’s shoulder. 

“Your turn,” Geralt murmurs, sucking a line of hickeys into Jaskier’s neck, “Pants off.”

“Only fair,” Jaskier says faintly, stepping back. Geralt bites back a whine of disappointment to lose the warmth of Jaskier’s skin, but it quickly turns to anticipation as Jaskier steps out of his jeans. He’s not bare yet, still clad in his underwear, but gods above what beautiful underwear it is.

Red and delicate with straps criss crossing over Jaskier’s hips, the swollen head of Jaskier’s hard cock poking up from beneath the lace and damp with a dribble of precum. Geralt nearly swallows his tongue and his cock gives a mighty twitch.

“Thought you weren’t expecting this,” Geralt rasps, his mouth suddenly dryer than crunchy autumn leaves.

Jaskier looks sheepish, placing his hands on his hips in a way that perfectly frames his lingerie as he ducks his head and his ears turn pink. “I might not have expected it but I was hopeful. Rather be prepared and it not happen than be surprised.”

A thought occurs to Geralt, “So have you–”

“I’m clean,” Jaskier says again, stepping forward and taking Geralt’s hands in his, placing Geralt’s palms on his hips. He kisses his way up Geralt’s neck to nibble softly at one of Geralt’s earlobes as he whispers, “In every way.”

“Melitele’s–  _ fuck,” _ Geralt groans. He digs his thumbs into the curves of Jaskier’s hips before sitting back down on the couch and pulling Jaskier along with him. Jaskier laughs as he’s pressed into the cushions on his back, looking up at Geralt with shining eyes. If Geralt were more of a romantic he might say that this is a sight he’d never tire of.

But he just thinks it instead as he laves kisses down Jaskier’s torso, nipping and sucking and exploring as he finds the spots that make Jaskier gasp and whine and squirm until he’s a panting mess beneath Geralt’s hands. He trails his hand to the back of Jaskier’s knee closest to the couch back, pulling Jaskier’s leg up to hook it over the sofa and opening him up to Geralt. Jaskier’s stomach quivers with each deep breath, dark eyes watching Geralt with unerring intensity.

Geralt mouths at Jaskier’s leaking cock through the lace, relishing the feeling of the fabric growing damp beneath his tongue from his saliva and the precum that drips freely down Jaskier’s head. Jaskier moans wantonly and Geralt presses his thumbs firmly into the delicate flesh of his inner thighs, rubbing in a way that he knows will electrify Jaskier and sure enough Jaskier’s back is arching off of the couch as he moans louder.

“How much do you care for these?” Geralt asks, his voice husky and Jaskier’s breath catches.

“Rather a lot, actually. They were expensive.”

Geralt hums and carefully eases the panties down Jaskier’s legs, tossing them aside once removed. “We’ll have to get you a pair I can rip sometime,” he remarks absently, smiling wickedly as Jaskier’s cock jerks in response.

“Quite,” he says faintly, hooking his leg over the back of the couch again. Geralt rumbles appreciatively as he takes the head of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, not going any farther than that and suckling lightly. Jaskier groans and his hand tangles into Geralt’s hair as his mouth drops open. Geralt pulls off and kisses and licks down Jaskier’s shaft to his balls, giving them the appropriate attention they deserve before moving further to Jaskier’s hole. 

He starts with tiny little licks, just lapping at the tight muscle until Jaskier starts to relax. Firmer strokes follow, alternating between the tip of his tongue and the flat of it, and Jaskier softly keens. 

“Tell me a joke,” Geralt says, barely pausing in his ministrations. Jaskier shivers as Geralt’s breath ghosts over his hole.

“W-what?”

“You invited me over for a rim com. Tell me a joke.”

“Are you fucking–” Jaskier aborts his question as Geralt pushes his tongue slowly into Jaskier. His nails scratch Geralt’s scalp, tugging on long white hair and making Geralt shudder as his lust warms him to the bone. “Fine! Fine, fine, uhhh… for Halloween I’m going to go nude with only a potato on my cock. Now ask me why.”

“Why?” Geralt glances up at him. His face is flushed and his eyes are squeezed shut.

“Because I’ll be a  _ dick-tater.” _

Geralt snorts and runs a hand over Jaskier’s cock, grabbing and squeezing lightly. Jaskier’s hips buck up into Geralt’s grip as he swears vehemently. “That was awful.”

“You never,” Jaskier pants with a cheeky grin, “Never said it had to be a good joke.”

Geralt hums in response and goes back down on Jaskier, licking and sucking and working Jaskier’s sweet little hole open until it’s loose and damp and saliva is shining on Geralt’s chin. Sweat glistens on their skin and the movie continues to play in the background, nothing more than a buzz of white noise–

_ “This dentist glues teeth!” _

They both jump as the shouted line slices through the haze of sex, freezing as they stare at the tv in shock. A woman on screen is bleeding from the mouth and another woman vomits. 

“This is a romantic comedy?” Geralt asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Jaskier shrugs slightly, “Allegedly.”

They look at each other for a few silent moments before bursting out laughing, Jaskier letting his head fall back while Geralt presses his forehead to Jaskier’s thigh as he gasps for breath. He can’t quite wipe the grin from his face as he starts to press kisses to Jaskier’s leg between laughs, reaching for the lube. He slicks up his fingers and looks up at Jaskier.

Jaskier is still snickering, an arm draped over his eyes and his neck and chest are flushed a gorgeous red as his fingers curl into a loose, languid fist. Geralt moves to press his lips to Jaskier’s, catching Jaskier’s lower lip between his teeth and lightly tugging. Jaskier inhales sharply and opens his mouth invitingly, Geralt’s tongue licking past Jaskier’s lips as he slowly pushes one slick finger into Jaskier.

Jaskier noisily gasps and tenses briefly. He slides his arm up to hook over the arm of the couch above his head and watches Geralt with hooded eyes as he pants. Geralt waits patiently until Jaskier has relaxed again before pushing his finger past the first knuckle until his palm is pressed up to Jaskier’s groin. He groans in response, closing his eyes and looping his free arm over Geralt’s neck. Geralt presses kisses into the skin of Jaskier’s throat as he pumps his finger slowly until he’s able to add a second one. 

Geralt captures Jaskier’s slack lips in a messy kiss as he scissors his fingers, stretching Jaskier gently. One more finger and he’s getting impatient, opening his blue eyes to glare at Geralt. 

“C’mon, Geralt, I’m ready,” he chokes on a whine as Geralt twists his hand to find Jaskier’s prostate, pressing firmly against it.  _ “Fuck, _ Geralt. Just fuck me already!”

“Such a mouth on you,” Geralt admonishes and Jaskier practically growls at him.

“Real rich coming from a man whose second favorite word is ‘fuck’.”

Geralt arches an eyebrow teasingly, “And what’s my favorite word?”

_ “Hmmm.” _ Jaskier does a half decent imitation of him.

“That’s not a word!”

“It is the way–  _ ohhh– _ y-you use it!”

He shakes his head but can’t stop the smile that bares his teeth as he pulls his fingers out to slick up his cock. Jaskier whines slightly at the loss and Geralt tuts at him. “You just told me to fuck you and now you’re trying to delay it?”

“Get fucked, Geralt.”

“Some other time,” Geralt teases, gripping Jaskier’s hip in one hand as he lines up his cock with the other, slowly sinking into Jaskier. Jaskier groans, low and long, as Geralt lets out a breathy moan.  _ “Fuck, _ Jaskier, you’re so fucking tight.”

“It’s the kegels,” Jaskier gasps and Geralt snickers, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Why am I fucking you again?"

“Because you think I’m sexy, now  _ move.” _

Geralt kisses Jaskier deeply. “Can’t argue with that,” he murmurs against Jaskier’s lips. He pulls back achingly slow, Jaskier baring his teeth and opening his mouth to say something peevish. Geralt snaps his hips forward and whatever complaint Jaskier was about to make is lost in the erotic wail that bursts free. 

Geralt does that a few more times, teasingly pulling out only to drive back in with a vengeance, until Jaskier is trembling and gasping; each exhale a shaking whine that only makes Geralt’s cock throb with need. He decides to bestow mercy upon them both as he adjusts his grip, resting his weight on his forearm and angling Jaskier’s hips up, and falls into a brisk rhythm. 

Jaskier uses the foot planted on the floor to roll his hips up into each thrust, taking Geralt deeper than he would otherwise. His fingers rake down Geralt’s back and sweat drips down their bodies as the lewd slapping of damp skin overpowers the audio of the film. Jaskier is the most vocal partner Geralt has ever had, and is so responsive Geralt never doubts for a second that any of what he’s doing is undesired. Jaskier is writhing beneath him, face flushed and eyes tightly shut as he moans and pants with the air shared between them.

“Fuck– oh, _ fuck, _ Geralt,  _ shit– _ fucking hell you’re so fu-fucking good–  _ ohhh, _ oh, ah-ah!” Jaskier’s babbling stream of nonsense makes Geralt’s blood sing as he fucks into him harder and faster. “Fuck! Geralt,  _ Geralt. _ Geralt, fuck. Oh, oh, Geralt!”

“Say it again,” Geralt demands, scruffing Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier groans and lifts his chin. Geralt bites the flushed skin until it’s black and blue, kissing each bruise he creates. “Say my name again.”

“Geralt!” Jaskier wails, nails digging into Geralt’s shoulders. “Geralt, Geralt,  _ Geralt!” _

Jaskier seizes around him, shouting as he comes and paints his stomach and chest with white ropes, a few drops even managing to hit his chin. Geralt groans and laps it up, the bitter taste on his tongue pushing him over the edge with a roar. Geralt bites at Jaskier’s lips as he fucks his cum deeper, until he’s too soft to continue. There’s nowhere for Geralt to go as he collapses on top of Jaskier, the both of them catching their breath and panting with exertion.

“‘M I crushing you?” Geralt mumbles when he can manage words again. Jaskier shakes his head, lifting trembling fingers to stroke through Geralt’s damp hair.

“Mm-mm. ‘S nice.”

Geralt nods in response, tucking his face into the crook of Jaskier’s neck. He’s not sure how much time passes before he feels Jaskier shaking beneath him. Geralt looks up with curiosity– and maybe a bit of concern if Jaskier is crying– to find Jaskier not even looking at him.

Jaskier’s head is turned to the tv and he’s sniggering silently as he watches the movie. It takes him a moment to notice Geralt’s gaze on him. Jaskier’s eyes widen comically when he sees Geralt staring at him and he laughs with a shrug, “It’s a funny movie. Essi wasn’t wrong.”

“Unbelievable,” Geralt shakes his head, sitting up despite the protest of his tired body. “I just give you the best fuck of your life and you spend the afterglow watching the movie.”

_ “Second _ best fuck of my life,” Jaskier corrects, starting to sit up and grimacing. He grabs his jeans and shoves them under his rear. “Get us a rag, will you? Linen closet’s in the bathroom.” 

Geralt does as he’s told, dampening the towel with warm water and cleaning himself up before rinsing it and bringing it to Jaskier. “Second best, huh? And what’s the first?”

Jaskier grins up at him with a cheeky wink, “Next time, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell me who stars in the romcom Geralt and Jaskier are watching I'll shout you out in my next fic
> 
> I do not give permission for this work to be reposted as anything other than a weblink to this Ao3 URL with credit given to me.


End file.
